You are my new family
by heelsandarrows
Summary: After Sheriff Stilinski falls into a coma, Stiles' whole world falls apart and the only ones left are Derek and the Hales. Sterek.


Chapter 1

It had been two weeks now. Two weeks since Stiles had turned eighteen. Two weeks since his father had fallen into a coma. And now, all there was left for Stiles was grieve.

On his birthday, Stiles had celebrated with the pack and his father and they had all been drunk. He should have known better.

His father had drunk more than anyone. Even more than usually, until he had fallen to the ground. Unconscious. Coma.

Since that day, Stiles had shut everyone out and he barely spoke to anyone, because he felt like nobody understood him and Derek, the only person that he had ever felt a real bond with, hadn't spoken with _him_ in weeks.

He had even ignored Malia's texts or Scott, asking him whether he was fine.

How could he be fine at all?

He hadn't had an idea where he was driving, but he knew as he arrived there. He was sitting in his Jeep, looking up to the window of Derek's loft, but he couldn't see anything because of the reflections.

There it was- the loft that meant so much to him. Memories of Derek's and his lips touching ran through his mind and he couldn't help but smile in tears, when he remembered Derek's smile, which made his beautiful green eyes shine even more, as they reflected the light.

He was suddenly brought back into reality, when something black jumped onto the front of his jeep. A wolf.

Stiles tried to keep his hopes down, but he couldn't. What if...

Then the wolf turned around and his eyes lit up into a bright blue.

Stiles stumbled out of the Jeep and Derek was on the other side of the jeep now in his human form, completely naked and he growled, when Stiles wanted to run over to his side to kiss him.

Derek pointed on him, saying: ''You stay _there._ Don't you see I have nothing on?''

''Oh come on, sourwolf! I've seen you naked before!''

It felt so good to call him sourwolf again and for the first time in weeks, pure relief flooded his heart again.

''I could lend you my hoodie to cover your...'', Stiles suggested, but Derek only raised his eyebrows in response.

Then Derek transformed into a wolf again and ran into the house, Stiles following him, but of course Derek was a lot faster.

When he came into the loft, he couldn't see Derek, but the other Hales. Even Talia, Peter and Laura and Stiles raised an eyebrow, asking: ''Aren't the three of you supposed to be... not here?''

''Nice way to say it, Stiles'', Peter began, ''But I came back because of... _sympathy_.''

'' _Sympathy_? You sure you have nothing planned again?'', Stiles questioned.

''Why is everybody asking me this?'', Peter asked and looked over to Laura, blinking.

'' _Peter..._ '', Talia warned and Peter raised his hands in defense.

''While my brother is here because of _sympathy_ , Laura and I... came back from the dead'', Talia said and Laura noded.

''Now I'm the only Hale left to revive, I guess'', Cora said dry.

Then Derek stepped into the livingroom, fully dressed now. Though Stiles wouldn't have minded him being naked.

Stiles couldn't help, but gasp at the man's tall, strong figure and at Derek's proud smile.

He ignored Peter's cheesy comments and Talia trying to shush her brother, as he hugged Derek and burried his face to his sourwolf's shoulder, trying to soak up his smell. The smell of home.

''I'm glad to have you back'', Stiles murmured to Derek's shoulder and Derek smiled in response.

Later in the evening, they were all sitting in the kitchen, eating Naan, an indian recipe, that Laura had tried out, and curry.

Derek was sitting next to Stiles on the right side and held his hand, which made it a bit tricky to eat, since Stiles could only hold a fork, but no knife. Not ideal to eat curry.

''So Stiles, why don't you tell us more about how you fought that Darach?'', Laura asked and Peter and Derek looked at each other in worry, right before staring at Stiles.

''Well... there's really not a lot to tell you. I only helped to find the nemeton...'', Stiles began, but got interrupted by Talia, who shot into the air, gasping aloud: ''The nemeton?!''

Then she looked over to Derek and Peter, who seemed to be willing to ripp Stiles throat out.

''Didn't I take away your memories about it's location?! Why would you go back there?!''

'' _Derek_ wasn't there. He helped his evil girlfriend to fight Deucalion and Stiles' bestfriend'', Peter said, trying to get the attention off of himself and Derek growled, sending him the look of dome.

''YOU DID WHAT?!'', Talia overreacted.

And Peter contiued: ''I was the one who had to kill the Darach to stop Derek.''

Talia's jaw slapped and Cora giggled, as Derek asked: '' _You_ killed her?!''

''Overreaction. She offended me.''

''WHAT ELSE HAPPEND WHILE I WAS GONE?!'', Talia asked, but Peter and Derek didn't even listen to her, while Laura asked: ''Besides Peter killing _me_ to become the the alpha?''

''Not helping, Laura'', Peter said.

''We had an orphan here, that Derek threw out of the loft!''

''You mean Isaac?'', Stiles asked but they ignored him.

''Peter killed many people!'', Derek tried and Laura added: '' _AND ME!_ ''

Nobody seemed to really care about the fact, that Peter had killed Laura.

''And he hired serialkillers to kill all the supernatural here in Beacon Hills'', Cora threw in, happy to keep the fight going.

'' _That_ wasn't me. It was Meredith.''

''Because you told her to!'', Derek went on, while Talia and Stiles just sat ther, jaw slapped.

''AND _YOU_ GOT ARRESTET!'', Peter said and Derek added: ''Because of _your_ crime!''

'' _My crime?!_ ''

''By the way, mum: Did you know you have a niece?'', Cora asked and Talia shot up again: ''I HAVE A NIECE?!''

''Peter manipulated her, so that she almost killed Scott!'', Derek smirked.

''Oh, and her mother is a serial killer as well'', Cora laughed.

''What have I done to _you_?'', Peter asked Cora and Laura answered: ''MURDERED HER SISTER!''

''Would you please get over that?'', Peter pleaded.

''Never.''

''I've got one! Derek bit three teenagers with socializing-problems! Two of them died!'', Peter shouted.

'' _Derek!_ '', Talia shrieked.

''And Peter haunted a Banshee!''

'' _Peter!_ ''

Then everyone went silent, since no one could think of any more crimes and Stiles raised a hand, afraid, that one of them would ripp his throat out.

''By the way, Derek and me are a couple now.''

Everybody laughed in relief and derek pressed Stiles' hand under the table, while he looked deep into his eyes.


End file.
